cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is an Aqua team alliance announced on July 12, 2007. The Mandate The Mandate of the Mushroom Kingdom is the guiding document for the governance of the alliance. History TDSM8 Merger On July 28, 2007 it was announced that TDSM8 would be merging into the Mushroom Kingdom, with TDSM8's treaties carrying over. Nearly five months later, TDSM8 broke off from the Mushroom Kingdom and reformed as an alliance. The Unjust Path and The Unjust War The Mushroom Kingdom was one of the signatory alliances to the now-defunct Unjust Path bloc, along with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, \m/, Genmay, and The Phoenix Federation. During The Unjust War, the MK engaged both the New Polar Order - declaring war on September 11, 2007 in defense of the GOONS and Genmay - and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance - who came to the defense of the New Polar Order the following day. The Mushroom Kingdom made use of first-strike nuking, before surrendering on September 17. Post-Surrender Following the surrender, which included a grand total of $600 million in reparation payments as well as the cancellation of all treaties, excluding the Genesis ToA, the Mushroom Kingdom looked inward, to rebuilding and reform. This culminated in the total overhaul of the banking system. Additionally, the alliance re-evaluated itself and its position on Planet Bob, with alliance attitudes changing drastically. The surrender terms ended on November 16, 2007 at 9:45 PM. The Shark War In defense of their friends at the Prism Protection Front - specifically, Opethian - and as a result of ongoing grievances with an alliance considered not in control of its members, the Mushroom Kingdom declared war on the We Are Perth Army on February 1, 2008, beginning the Shark War. The Kingdom's Military mobilized quickly and with minimal preparation, forcing a surrender just two days later. The Second Shark War Acting under information from the Siberian Tiger Alliance that We Are Perth Army had failed to comply with its nuclear ban imposed by the surrender terms from the Shark War, the Mushroom Kingdom stood by its allies and declared war on We Are Perth Army. The war concluded ten days later as WAPA (at less than half of its pre-war nation strength) accepted peace terms proposed by the Siberian Tiger Alliance and Mushroom Kingdom. The noCB war (War of the Coalition) On August 11 2008, the Greenland Republic came under attack for coming to the defense of their protectorate, Hyperion, in the face of an attack by the Grand Global Alliance, Valhalla, and numerous other alliances. The Mushroom Kingdom was obligated to support GR militarily, and did so by declaring war on Ordo Recolitus and Molon Labe. Minutes later, TORNhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31078 and the New Pacific Orderhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31076 declared war on MK. During this war, MK made extremely liberal use of its vast nuclear arsenal, focusing almost exclusively on NPO nations without Strategic Defense Initiative wonders. This strategy was in many ways successful, destroying tens of billions of dollars worth of NPO infrastructure and about two million NS. On August 26, MK surrendered to the opposing force, which by that point also included VEhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31286 and Echelonhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31408. Included in the terms were a required amount of 82,000 tech in war reparations, up until that point the largest amount ever demanded. Payments were finally concluded in late December. The Eight Minute War On April 13 2009, the Mushroom Kingdom declared war on the United Blue Directorate. MK's declaration came amidst accusations of espionage from UBD. Due to the relatively small size of many of the UBD nations, the Mushroom Kingdom requested assistance from the Federation of Buccaneers, a protectorate at the time. The Mushroom Kingdom followed the example set forth by the New Sith Order in the NSO-CDC War and engaged UBD in a short, punitive battle, announcing a white peace after only a few days of conflict, along with single-ZI terms for Slybomber, mdnss, and Bahman. The Karma War The Karma War broke out on April 20 when the New Pacific Order declared war on Ordo Verde for accepting stolen screenshots. MK's participation in the war came 3 days later, activating the offensive clause in the Complaints and Grievances Union pact to join the Greenland Republic at war with The Phoenix Federation. MK and GR fought alongside Poison Clan, the Dark Templar, the Christian Coalition of Countries, the Federation of Buccaneers, the Galactic Republic and the Imperium of Man. Nueva Vida later joined the front via its MDoAP with MK. Molon Labe declared war on MK a day after MK entered the war and accepted a white peace on May 6 2009. TPF's surrender came after over 3 months of war on August 4 2009 and MK would receive 9,000 tech in reparations. War Involvement Treaties Contact Information Forums: http://thecastlehall.com IRC: #mushroom Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:The Unjust Path